Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit
is a video game based off the popular anime/manga series Dragon Ball Z and is being released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. It was announced in Shonen Jump magazine on December 12, 2007, and released in Europe and Japan on June 6, 2008. It is due to be released in the United States on June 10, 2008. The developer for the game is Namco BandaiInvestor Relations - News Release. Story Mode The game's story mode charts the Z fighters from the beginning of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Cell Saga, allowing players to take control of the character who won that particular fight - i.e. against Raditz, you take control of Goku, however if Cell were to have won a fight in the TV show, you would take control of Cell. In addition, there are two "what if" storylines, where the player takes control of Bardock and Broly, and what would happen if they were to come to Earth. Gameplay Burst Limit plays similarly to most Beat-em-ups - basic kicks, punches and combos are available, along with the "ki blast" button and a direction leading to a more powerful version of that attack, for example a kamehameha or destructo disc. The game makes use of a multiple health bar system, with each character having a maximum (determined in the game options) of six health "blocks" that are worn down until the character reaches zero, when they are KO'd. It also makes use of a "Fatigue meter" - blocking and certain attacks use up fatigue, and when this reaches zero, the character is stunned for a few moments while he or she recovers - and the "Ki meter", which is a gradually regenerating bar that provides power for larger energy attacks, transformations, "powering up" and the game's finishing moves, "ultimate" attacks. The game utilises in fight cutscenes or "drama scenes" in order to make it as true to the anime as possible - for example, if a character is attacked with an energy beam, in some situations it may switch to a cutscene to depict the character deflecting the energy beam and taking no damage, or another character jumping in the way. These Drama Scenes are activated once the fight reaches certain parameters, for example the player is down to 30% health or has just reached their final form. Any character in the roster can also be picked as a "support" character - support characters are available in every fight, and may be activated in a similar way to drama scenes. A cutscene will begin and the character will be shown deflecting an energy blast, kicking the opponent or standing in the way of an attack in order to defend the player, transferring itself to affect the battle in a number of ways, such as enhanced ki regeneration, damage down or fatigue down. The game then returns to normal gameplay. Characters The game has 21 playable characters available. Several characters have transformations into Super Saiyan or other forms. The following characters (and their transformations) are available in Burst Limit: *Goku - (Kaio-ken,Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan - (Potential unleashed) *Teen Gohan - (Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo - (Fusion with Nail,Fusion with Kami) *Vegeta - (Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Trunks - (Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Frieza - (Form 2, Form 3, Final form, 100% final form) *Cell - (Semi-perfect form, Perfect form, Ultimate perfect form) *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Saibaman *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Raditz *Nappa *Bardock *Broly Features In an interview with Gamespot, Donny Clay announced that no downloadable content is currently planned for either version of the game. References External links * American US site * Japanese site * PS3 version * 360 version * Primer trailer * News at jeux-france. * Trailer with the DBZ Shonen Jump Manga * Trailer with the DBZ Shonen Jump Manga; part 2 * Trailer with the DBZ Shonen Jump Manga; part 3 * Trailer with the DBZ Shonen Jump Manga; part 4 * Picasa Photos- Burst Limit Uncut pictures * Gamestop pre-order page (360) * Gamestop pre-order page (PS3) Category:Dragon Ball games